Member Service Representatives (MSRs) is a term that is generally used to describe individuals that are responsible for interacting with customers on behalf of a company. In that role of managing the customer-company relationship, MSRs may be responsible for keeping notes on active and developing situations with and for the customer. For example, if the customer is considering adjusting the terms of one of the policies with the company, the MSR may want to associate a note with that customer so that subsequent MSRs are familiar with the customer's thoughts. However, empowering MSRs to associate free-written notes with customers opens the possibility that the notes may contain content that one or more departments of the company (e.g., the legal department) may not be comfortable with.
Accordingly there is an unmet need for systems and methods that will extract pre-approved tags (e.g., words and/or phrases) from free-written text, and the tags will be reviewed and approved by the MSR if they accurately relate to the underlying free-written text.